The present invention relates to a wheeled fleet processing and reporting system including an improved hubmeter. In the prior art, metering devices are known that measure and store and display such data as distance traveled by wheeled vehicles (e.g., mechanical odometer) or energy consumed (e.g., a watt-hour meter) as an index of distance traveled, or time elapsed (e.g., hour meters) as an index of distance traveled. However, systems that collect such metered-data for fleets of vehicles, and process such data, and output such data into meaningful fleet-information monitoring reports for the user of the system are not known. In addition, devices that not only measure and keep track of the number of rotations of a wheel rotating on an axle, but also keep track of the time data concerning when the actual rotations took place are not known. It is with this aspect in mind that the present invention was developed.